Irish Hospitability
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: AU. Emma Swan meets Killian Jones, in a small town outside of Dublin. And he makes her night unforgettable. Rated M. (For Ouat Secret Santa 2013)


Emma had never been so tired in her life. Everything had gone wrong since the beginning of that fucking trip. The only thing she wanted was to go to Dublin to visit an old friend of hers, who intended to propose to her boyfriend. It is, after all, a tradition in Ireland. Women and men use to switch roles on the 29th of February, so the girlfriends ask the epic question. Will you marry me and all. Generally, she was against that tradition, but Ruby had made it clear; it is important to me, she had said. So Emma had decided to go. What are best friends for, anyway?

But no. Something had to go wrong. Actually, more like everything had to go wrong. She had to end up in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. With the suitcase and her umbrella, trying to find a place to go. To call a fucking taxi. Or to take a bus. Or whatever they had in that fucking country. What the hell was she thinking when she decided to wear heels anyway?

After walking for over an hour, she managed to find some kind of a pub. Or a motel. Or whatever it was. Emma opened the door and took a step inside.

"Hello? Anybody here?", she called out, walking further into the empty room.

"Welcome to our humble hotel, miss.", a man that showed up from an open door answered her.

"I wouldn't call it that.", she murmured.

"Excuse me?", he said politely. He was old, with grey hair and a warm smile. It was hard to be rude to him. Almost impossible. "I'm Gepetto."

"Gepetto? As in, from Pinocchio?", Emma asked, amused.

"I believe you could say that. What can I do to help you, young lady?"

"I want to call a taxi. Is there a phone somewhere? My battery's dead.", she replied, as politely as she could.

"Well, that would be a problem."

"And why is that?", she asked confused.

"It's complicated. There's..."

"...no means of transportation, sweetheart. As in zero.", someone else completed his sentence.

She turned around. And then she saw him. She had to admit, he was handsome. Tall, with an impeccable taste in clothing and a flirty look. Deep blue eyes and scruff completed his whole appearance. In other words, she was fucked up.

"Zero means of transportation. You're kidding, right?"

"Actually, love, I'm quite serious.", he responded, approaching her. She had thought that he'd stop somewhere in the middle of the room, behind the counter or something. Much to her surprise, he didn't. He actually stepped right in front of her and offered his hand. "Killian Jones", he said, giving her a -too- naughty smirk.

"Emma Swan.", she replied, taking his hand. "And since there are no means whatsoever to leave from this little town..." She paused. "...do you happen to have an empty room?"

"Of course, lass.", Killian showed her that stairs at the back of the room. "After you."

She stepped in front of him, but paused. "I believe you could carry my luggage?", she asked innocently, with a small smile.

"I'm not a servant, love. But I am a gentleman, so... sure.", he replied, lifting her suitcase.

Emma's smile widened, as she walked up the stairs. She reached a hallway with an old-fashioned rug and several closed doors.

"Is anyone else spending the night here?", she asked out of curiosity.

"No one besides the two of us, darling.", Killian responded with a sinful smile.

Emma scoffed. He was one of those guys. Well, good to know. He escorted her in front of one of the doors and stopped. And then, he just looked at her.

"Don't you have a family to go home to?", she asked without thinking.

"Is this a way of asking if I'm single?", he asked, unable to hide his amusement. So much for the gentleman act.

"No. It's a polite way of asking you to leave because I'm tired and you annoy me.", she struck back.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Emma Swan. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be right downstairs."

"Sure. As if I'm gonna need something in the middle of the night.", she said.

"You never know. Goodnight.", Killian replies and winked at her.

.

.

.

Emma closed the door behind her and took a better look at the simple room in front of her. It wasn't half bad. It wasn't Four Seasons of course, but it would do. She opened her suitcase and dragged out her PJs, that had a pattern of pink teddy bears on them. She smiled when she remembered it was a gift from her mother. Sometimes Emma wondered if her mum thought she was still ten. But she wore them anyway.

When she got undressed and then... well, dressed, her thought started wandering to the mystery guy. Why? She didn't even know. Why was she calling him the mystery guy? She didn't know that either. Not consciously, anyway. At that particular moment, an old phone rang. And it scared her. Damn bad.

"Hello.", she said angrily, as she picked it up.

A familiar voice responded. "Hello to you too, lass. Everything alright?", Killian Jones said.

"It would be if you would let me sleep.", she lied. Or she didn't really lie. Her thoughts about him kept her awake. Sort of.

"That's too bad. Because I'm right behind your door with a bottle of wine.", he paused and she would swear she could literally feel him grinning. Damn. "I'm waiting."

"Keep waiting. I'm not gonna open the door."

"Why not? I'm just trying to be hospitable."

"You're just trying to get me drunk.". She said that last one with a high pitched voice.

"Would you have problem with that?", he whispered, managing to make her shiver through the fucking phone. "You know I'm not going to leave, don't you? Just open the door. I won't eat you, I promise."

"Fine.", she gave up. Emma approached the door and opened it. Then and only then she realized her mistake.

"Nice PJs, by the way.", Killian said as he got in, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands.

"What do you want? What can't you just leave me alone?", she asked.

"Because I was bored tonight and then you came in. The moment I saw you, I knew we would have fun.", he simply stated.

"In your dreams.", she responded. "The only reason I let you in is because I have a soft spot for wine." And bad boys, she mentally added.

"See? Fun." And with that, he filled the two glasses with the red wine and offered the one to her. He then put the bottle on a small table behind him. "To..."

"Oh, no no no no. You're not making a toast. We're just drinking tonight. And then you're leaving."

"We'll see about that.", he replied mysteriously.

"No we won't see. Like I said, soft spot for wine. That's all.", she said and took a sip. She had to admit, it was good.

Suddenly, he placed his glass on the table and got up. Killian stood in front of her and offered his hand, like a gentleman. Again.

"Really?", she said.

"Really. Would you like to dance with me, Emma?", he asked.

First name. Be careful, Emma. You're walking into the fire and you'll get burnt. Badly.

"Just because you're a nice guy.", she said and took his hand. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Emma. You might actually believe it.

"That I am.", he said in complete seriousness. He pulled her closer, putting his one hand on her back, the other still interwined with hers. She put hers on his shoulder, slowly. What are you doing, Emma? Now is not the time for flirting.

They moved in slow, small circles, her eyes never looking in his, afraid she would not be able to hold herself. And then she changed her mind. She looked directly into his eyes. That change of heart didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I see you finally realized I'm not Medusa." He chuckled. Smart, too. Good to know, as well. "I think I should go now.", Killian said. He was a gentleman, after all. But she wasn't gonna let him go. She had made her choice.

"No.", Emma said. "I reconsidered."

"That's good to hear.", he replied. And with that, his mouth attacked hers, his hand pressing her body to his.

The kiss was hungry, as she was pressing his lips as hard as he was hers. She opened her mouth, letting him in, tucking his upper lips, licking it softly.

"I. Just. Want. You. To. Know. That. I. Don't. Usually. Do. That.", she manage to spell between their kisses.

"I don't care.", he replied, kissing her again with full force.

Her hands were running through his hair, desperate for more. His hands moved under her top, caressing her back gently, moving more quickly, reaching her bra, his sinful lips still kissing hers. He removed her bra fast and tossed it on the floor, his hands cupping her breasts, caressing them.

She moaned and broke the deep kiss to breathe and remove his shirt as well. He had almost ripped hers from her body, but she didn't care. Emma unbuttoned it and opened it violently, her hands running on his chest, reaching his neck and pulling him closer to her. As close as possible.

Killian kissed her lips for a brief moment before starting trailing small, wet kisses; first on her skin, then down her neck, slowly reaching her already hardened nipples. He chose the right one first and swallowed, causing her to moan loudly from pleasure. It was a good thing they were probably alone in that goddamned motel. He proceeded to her left breast, following the same pattern; swallowing hard and then licking it softly. God, she was losing her mind.

"Killian... please...", she said breathlessly.

"Anything for you, lass.", Killian said and moved his head lower, as he unbuttoned her jeans with his mouth and quickly stripped her without hesitation. He then removed his own pants, feeling his length hard in his underwear.

They lay on the mattress, still kissing, almost naked, with their underwear being the only thing keeping them from becoming one right away. He removed hers in a matter of seconds, as she did with his. Killian then moved his right hand down her body, teasing her by caressing all of it, but staying away from her entrance.

"I need you...", she said, between her moans.

"As you wish.", he respond. She positioned herself and did not hesitate for a moment. With him inside her now, she felt the orgasm rocking her body. Him rocking her world. Emma Swan and Killian Jones.

What was she doing? She didn't know. And she liked it. More than she should have. And that was the beauty of it.

.

.

.

The next morning, she woke up from an inhuman kind of sound.

"Emma?! Oh my God, you slept with Killian Jones!"

"W-w-what?, Emma asked, while yawning. "Ruby, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm getting married here, you idiot! Well, sort of.", Ruby replied, laughing loudly. "The real question is; what are _you _doing here?"

"I got stuck here last night.", Emma said, smiling lightly. Killian had left and she was totally naked under the blankets. Great. Ruby won't _ever_ forget this, she thought.

"Yeah, I can see that!"

"Wait. How do you know Killian?", she asked confused.

"He's Victor's best friend!"

"Oh! What a coincidence!"

"I know, right?", Ruby asked excitedly. And then she got serious. "Are you telling me you had no idea?"

"None whatsoever.", Emma responded. "Did you propose?"

"Well… no."

"Why?"

"Because _he_ proposed. Last night!"

"Ruby, that's great! Yet it doesn't explain the fact that you are here.", she said.

"Victor suggested we go on a trip! Like, the four of us! His best friend and my best friend." She paused. "I bet he didn't see _that _coming!"

"Shut up! He's nice!", Emma said.

"Of course he is!"

"And hot!", she added.

And that was it. They burst out laughing loudly, throwing pillows and making fun of each other. Just like the good old days.

"And they call me the naughty one!", Ruby said.

"It's not funny! I got carried away!"

"More like you got laid!"

"Hello there!", someone said and the two girls turned around simultaneously.

"Hi, honey." Rube said and kissed her fiancée lightly.

And then he got in. With the oh-too-naughty smirk on his face.

"Morning, beautiful.", he said. "Breakfast time."

"We'll let you two alone.", Victor said and winked at Killian. And then they left.

"Well, who would have thought?", he said innocently, reaching her and giving her a long, slow kiss.

"Shut up! You knew!"

"I had no idea!"

"Yeah, right!"

"No, seriously."

"That was_ very_ convincing."

"I have _other_, more effective ways, to convince you.", he said and kissed her again.

"Uh-uh. You said breakfast time."

"Well, I take it back."

"Too late. Now let me get dressed."

"Sure."

He approached the door and then turned around.

"Wear your PJs. They are _so _fashionable."

And then he left. Just in time to avoid a flying pillow.

Lucky him. And lucky her.


End file.
